Persona 5 - Family
by Grimboyjr
Summary: After everything Sojiro has done for her, Futaba reaches out to her friends for one more mission together; to help her surprise Sojiro on fathers day, with a gift more precious than any palace treasure. A tale of family, friendship, and Futaba's newfound resolve, forged through the Phantom Thieves adventures together. (Set after the main game)


(Authors note: This takes place after the main game, so there'll be end game spoilers)

* * *

 **Persona 5 – Family  
**

Futaba sits at her desk, staring down at a large envelope in front of her. She had been waiting for it to be delivered for a few days now, and had to make sure Sojiro didn't get to see it, lest he ask questions about it. It felt like her early Phantom Thief days again, hiding a secret from Sojiro. **  
**

"Come on Futaba, you can do this…" She mumbles. Her mind races with ideas, but none of them feel right to her. "You fought a god and saved the world, this should be way easier."

Three hours had already passed since the document arrived, however, and Futaba had been sat staring at the envelope for almost the entire time.

"Futaba?" Sojiro suddenly calls from outside her room. "You awake?"

Futaba quickly scrambles to hide the envelope, shoving it between the covers of a figure magazine before leaning back with another, trying her best to look casual. "Y-yeah?"

Sojiro opens the door and sticks his head in, an expression of amusement on his face. "The others are wondering where you've been." He says with a chuckle. "Did you get caught up with an anime again or something?"

Futaba looks at the clock in the corner of her computer screen, cursing as she realises she's running late. "Oh damn it. Yeah it eh, it was such a great episode I had to watch it again, and then I tried to find some merch in this magazine and…lost track!" She forces a grin, trying a little too hard to seem casual.

"I'll head back and let them know you won't be long." Sojiro laughs. "Try to hurry though, there's curry waiting." He closes the door as he leaves.

As the door closes, however, Sojiro's expression turns to one of worry. "Is something wrong?" He mumbles, thinking about the last few days and how Futaba had seemed sort of distant with him lately, and how odd she seemed to be acting there. "Did I do something wrong?"

.

.

"Hey, there she is." Akira greets Futaba with a wave as she finally makes her way to Leblanc.

Futaba had been so caught up with her thoughts that she had forgotten that Akira was coming back for a few days to visit. The others were already sat around him, in the midst of laughing before Futaba had arrived.

"S-sorry." Futaba says with a little laugh. "I got caught up with an anime and sorta…forgot."

Sojiro raises an eyebrow as he watches Futaba take a seat with the others, his concern at the back of his mind. "Has something happened?" He thinks to himself.

"Thanks for letting me stay here again Sojiro." Akira says, coughing Sojiro to snap out of his thoughts.

"Hey now, you're practically family. You don't need to thank me for that." Sojiro points at the sink of dishes behind him. "Unless you want to clean the dishes as thanks, then that's fine."

"Make sure to do a good job to say thank you for me too, Joker." Morgana purrs. "I doubt he would wat cat hair on his dishes so it's not like I can do it."

"I'll assume Morgana just said thanks too." Sojiro can't help but wonder if he'll ever get used to the fact Morgana can talk, even if he can't hear what he says.

Akira agrees with a chuckle as everyone heads upstairs, thanking Sojiro for the curry and coffee, though Ryuji apologises for not being able to finish his cup.

Sojiro begins to gather up the plates and empty cups when he notices that the plate he set out for Futaba has barely been touched, with only a few spoonful's gone.

"Ok that…that's definitely not right." Sojiro sighs, now knowing for sure that something must be going on. Futaba never fails to finish her curry. "Hopefully she'll talk to Akira about it…"

.

.

"Guys, I need your help." Futaba whispers as everyone settles upstairs. "But I can't let Sojiro know."

"The real reason you were late, I assume?" Makoto says with a smile. "Whatever it is, you can count on us."

"It's nothing bad, it's just…" Futaba takes a moment, feeling shy as she chooses her words. "There's something that I was thinking about for a while now. Something I realised that I want to do. But I want it to be a surprise."

"Is this why you've been acting different?" Akira thinks back to a phone call he had with Sojiro a few days before his arrival, where Sojiro had mentioned that Futaba had seemed sort of distant lately. "Sojiro mentioned a few days ago that he noticed you acting different."

"You did seem sort of spaced out when you got here too." Ryuji adds. "Well, more than usual."

"I was worried that it would seem stupid, and then I started overthinking everything and- urgh." Futaba wraps her arms around her legs and hugs them. "I need help planning it out. It's…it's for Father's day."

"What is it that you want to do?" Akira asks as Futuba reaches for her jacket.

Futaba pulls her phone out from her jacket pocket and taps at the screen, pulling up a video and turning the volume low, in case Sojiro overhears it playing. She turns the phone to the group and plays the video, deciding it's better to show them.

A few minutes pass by as the video plays, everyone faces remaining still as they watch the video. At first, Futaba worries that her idea isn't a good one, her anxiety playing up on her fears from the past few days. As the video ends, however, Futaba realises that there are no dry eyes in the room, with Haru holding up a packet of tissues for anyone wishing to wipe away some tears.

"Oh man, that…damn it Futaba." Ryuji wipes his hand across his eyes. "Whatever you need, we're here."

"Such a heart-warming and beautiful sentiment." Yusuke smiles softly, gently patting away his tears.

Akira moves over and sits next to Futaba, giving her a supportive hug. "It's a great idea Futaba. Just let us know what you need us to do."

Futaba can't help but tear up a bit herself as she senses their support, her anxiety now gone and replaced by determination. "Thank you so much everyone."

"I suppose this will be the semi-return of the Phantom Thieves." Haru claps her hands together, giddy with excitement. "And our target is Sojiro!"

"I suppose that makes Leblanc the palace." Ann says as she pretends to pull a mask away. "The deadline is Sunday!"

"But this time, Futaba is our leader." Akira pats Futaba on the back. "Take it away leader."

"Ok, here's the plan…" Futaba pulls her phone out and begins to read out her ideas to the others, setting the operation in motion.

.

.

A few hours later, Akira stands at the sink washing dishes, the others having left after finalising Futaba's plan.

"Hey, Akira?" Sojiro sits at the café bar, a freshly brewed cup of coffee in his hand. "Your coffee has improved since the last time you were here."

"I take time to practice now and then." Akira says as he starts to dry a plate. "It would be a shame not to use the skills you taught me."

"Damn right." Sojiro takes a sip, and can't help but feel proud of Akira. It may seem like it's only coffee to some, but to Sojiro, it's a sign of their bond. "But hey, listen. I need to talk to you." Sojiro motions to the chair next to him.

Morgana, who had been sitting on the counter, nods at Sojiro and heads upstairs, sensing that Sojiro wants to speak with Akira alone. As Akira takes a seat, Sojiro looks down at the coffee, reflecting back on the past.

"I remember the first time Wakaba introduced me to Futaba." Sojiro thinks back to the first time he met Futaba, and how shy she had been. "You could tell she was her daughter the minute you saw her. She might have been shy, but she still had that spark of curiosity in her eyes that her mother had too."

Sojiro fishes a picture out of his pocket and slides it across the counter for Akira to look at. It shows a young Futaba with an ice cream cone and some ice cream on her nose, laughing alongside Wakaba and Sojiro in the park.

"We sometimes went on little trips like that, to give Futaba a chance to spend time with Wakaba." Sojiro looks at Futaba in the picture as Akira slides it back and sighs. "Wakaba's research kept her so busy, but I tried my best to be someone that Futaba could look up to as well. At the time, I don't think I was acting as a father, I just wanted to be a good influence."

"I think you've managed that pretty well." Akira says gently, remembering how Sojiro had stood up for Futaba against her uncle. "You're a good man Sojiro."

"But am I?" Sojiro's voice is almost a whisper, as if afraid of his own words. "I just- I look at Futaba as my own, it doesn't matter if I'm not her biological father, I'll always see her as my daughter. But what if I'm not a good enough father? What if- what if Futaba doesn't feel like she can talk to me when something is wrong?"

Akira watches as Sojiro's expression becomes tinged with fear, realising just how scared Sojiro is that he may be failing as a father. "Sojiro-"

"For the past few days, Futaba hasn't been herself, and I'm scared that it's my fault. What if I've done something and not realised?" Sojiro's voice cracks slightly. "Akira…have I failed her?"

"Sojiro, let me tell you something." Akira wonders if Futaba is watching this conversation and hearing every word. "When I first moved here, you may have been strict with me, but that's because you were trying to help me stay in line. I was just some kid you were asked to look after, someone that, for all you knew at the time, was a criminal. My own parents were pretty happy to ship me off because they didn't want to deal with me."

Memories of the day Akira was told he would be moving to Tokyo flash before him, and how his parents had seemed happy that they wouldn't be the ones that would have to 'deal' with him. He remembers how much it hurt to see them that way.

"But you, Sojiro? Even when you didn't seem to like me, you looked out for me. As we grew closer, more like a family, you kept making sure I was safe. Even when you found out about the Phantom Thieves, you didn't turn away, you protected us. Not just Futaba and I either, but Ryuji, Ann, Makoto, Yusuke and Haru, even Morgana! People you knew for barely a year." Akira looks at the photo on the counter again, at how happy Futaba looks. "You've done so much more for Futaba already, you were there for her when she was a kid, and you were there when she needed saving from her bastard uncle. You haven't failed her, Sojiro, but the fact you worry about it shows how much you care."

Sojiro looks at Akira, stunned by his words. Part of him, the anxiety that sometimes plagues him as he wonders if he has done enough, makes him question what Akira has said. The other part, however, knows Akira speaks the truth.

"To be honest Sojiro…I don't think Futaba could ask for a better father." Akira slides off the chair and pats Sojiro on the back. "Futaba will be ok, you'll see."

"Thank you, Akira." Sojiro says with a sigh, though one of happiness. "It's funny, I never used to consider becoming a family man when I was young. But look at me now…I pretty much have eight kids I'm proud of. That includes Morgana." Sojiro chuckles.

"You're a good person Sojiro." Akira moves to the stairs but stops at the bottom, thinking back over his time living in Leblanc and the events that transpired there. "Like I said, Futaba will be ok. Trust me."

Back at home, watching and listening through the cameras, Futaba sits with tears at the corners of her eyes. "Thank you Sojiro. For everything." She gently cries, wiping tears with one hand whilst using the other to type something out for her plan.

.

.

A few days later, Father's day arrives, and Ryuji and Akira stand outside of Leblanc, ready to do their part for Futaba's plan.

"Operation distract Sojiro begins on Futaba's signal." Ryuji looks down at the alley, spotting Ann and Haru in their hiding spot. They give him a thumbs up to say they're ready. "So, how exactly is this plan going to work?"

"I pretend to faint, you act in a panic, and Tae will pretend to exam me whilst Sojiro is there with me and distracted." Akira says it so calmly, you'd think he had done this before. But then again, he had faked his own death.

"Dude, you have friends in the weirdest places."

"Including ex Yakuza, a politician, and a fortune teller."

"Yeah that's- wait, what the fu-"

Akira's phone starts to buzz, the ID on screen showing that it's Futaba. "Operation Sojiro is a go!" She says excitedly.

Akira puts his phone back into his pocket and nods to Ryuji, who grabs him by the arms and starts to drag him as he pretends to go limp.

"Sojiro help!" Ryuji yells as he shoves the door open, startling Sojiro as he's reading the paper. "It's Akira, I don't know what happened but he just collapsed!"

"Urgh…I see…I see a man with a long nose…" Akira groans. "I think he's come to take me to the afterlife…"

"Akira?" Sojiro stumbles from his chair and rushes to the phone. "H-hold on I'll get Takemi on the line!"

A few minutes later, after Tae acts her role and tells Sojiro to bring Akira to the clinic, Sojiro rushes out with Ryuji, the pair of them carrying Akira the whole way. From down the street, Ann and Haru grab their bags and hurry inside Leblanc, pulling decorations out.

"Futaba should be here with Makoto and Yusuke soon ." Ann grabs one end of a banner whilst Haru grabs the other. "Hopefully Sojiro won't come back too early."

.

.

Inside the clinic, Sojiro watches as Tae exams Akira, looking into his eyes with a light. "Is- is he gonna be ok?"

"Too early to tell." Tae mumbles as she grabs Akira's wrist, pretending to check his pulse. "Hmm…ah I see…"

"Doctor…I can see death…" Akira groans again. "The pain is too much…"

Ryuji tries his best not to laugh as Tae continues the fake examination, noting that she seems to be smirking slightly whenever Sojiro asks a question.

.

.

Futaba bursts through the door with shopping bags in each hand, closely follow by Makoto, Yusuke and Morgana. "I can't believe this plan is working so far!"

"We still have at least two hours to go, I'd wager." Yusuke quickly opens the bag he's carrying and hands an apron inside of it to Futaba. "I believe the design matches what you asked for perfectly."

"Thanks Inari." Futaba eagerly unfolds the apron, missing Yusuke's objection to the nickname as she looks at the design on it.

As part of her plan, she asked Yusuke to design something to go on an apron, something that would represent Leblanc and Sojiro. The words Leblanc have been written within the centre, with a cup of coffee with wisps of air replacing the b, whilst a plate of curry has been used at the end, with the curry forming a c. Though Yusuke had some ideas of his own, Futaba wanted it to be something she had thought up herself, and Yusuke wanted to honour that.

"Thank you, Yusuke." Futaba says before putting the apron on. "Sojiro will love it."

"Got the recipe here." Makoto pins it to the fridge with a magnet before she begins to get the ingredients for the curry out of the bags they brought. "You sure you don't want help with it Futaba?"

"I have to do that part myself, for Sojiro." Futaba ties her hair back into a pony tail, not wanting to risk her hair getting into the curry and ruining it. "Alright!"

.

.

"Here, try this." Tae has Ryuji sit Akira up as she brings over a strange looking concoction, that somehow seems to shift between blue, black and dark red. "This might help."

Akira looks at the drink, thinking that his days as a guinea pig were meant to be over. Before he takes a sip, he notices that Tae is smiling slightly, and hopes it's just because she finds the situation funny and not because she's secretly using it as a chance to test another medicine.

.

.

"I think it's ready." Futaba stares down into the curry, proud of herself. "And I didn't even cause a fire!"

"If the plan is going on schedule, they'll be back in about twenty minutes. If you need anything, I suggest getting it now." Morgana states as he looks at the clock.

"Just one last thing then!" Futaba runs upstairs to Akira's room, where the envelope now sits on Akira's workbench. "This is it…"

Futaba grips the envelope tightly, her heart beating rapidly as she mentally prepares herself. Somehow, this seemed more nerve wracking than the times they'd finally steal a treasure from palace.

.

.

"I'm fine now, Sojiro." Akira mumbles as he walks back to the café with Sojiro and Ryuji, feeling mostly alright, other than a strange burning at the back of his throat from Tae's medicine. "Must have been heat stroke…" Somewhere deep inside, he feels like he can hear Arsene laughing at him.

"Well you better rest up when you get back, the last thing you need is to overexert yourself." Sojiro looks at the time on his phone. "It's a good thing I didn't open the shop before we left…"

"Well, gotta look out for each other, right?" Ryuji adds.

As they reach the café, Sojiro stops in his tracks. The windows on the door have been covered, and a calling card has been attached to the door frame. "What the?"

He pulls the calling card off the door, turning it over to find a message.

 _To Sojiro._

 _For the kindness you have shown, and the support you have given me, I dub thee a saint of coffee and curry. The Phantom Thieves of Heart have returned this one last time, so that we may do one last job. We target you, Sojiro, so that we may give you a new treasure, rather than take._

 _Signed, the Phantom Thieves._

"What is this?" Sojiro looks at Akira and Ryuji, who suddenly pull two masks out of their pockets and place them on their faces. "What are you-"

The door opens, and suddenly Sojiro is pulled inside by Ann and Haru, who are also wearing masks. Sojiro finds himself greeted by the group wearing their masks, even Morgana, and 'Happy Fathers Day!' banners on the wall, as well as old pictures of himself, Futaba and Wakaba placed beneath them. Futaba steps out from the kitchen, wearing her apron and holding the envelope behind her.

"Futaba?" Sojiro looks at the apron, at the bits of food stuck to it, as well as little bits of curry powder on her cheeks. "Did you do this?"

Futaba points at a plate of curry and a cup of coffee on one of the tables, right next to one of the banners and some photos. "I wanted to do something special." She pulls a piece of paper from her pocket and unfolds it, her hand shaking slightly as she takes a deep breath.

"Sojiro. I've known you for such a long time, that I find it hard to remember a time when you weren't there looking out for me." She gulps, but continues on. "From the moment you first met me, you treat me with love and kindness. You did whatever you could to make mom and I happy, even though she wasn't your wife, and you weren't my father."

As her hand shakes a little more, Yusuke and Makoto put reassuring hands on her shoulders. "You even saved me from a terrible place and took me into your home. Y-you always kept looking out for me, even when you found out about the Phantom Thieves. You did this out of pure kindness and l-love, and I wanted to show you how much that means to me."

Futaba steps forward and pulls the envelope out from behind her, handing it to Sojiro, who takes it and opens it slowly.

"I know you've already welcomed me here, but I wanted to do this anyway." Small tears start to stream down Futaba's face and she beams up at Sojiro, her shoulders shaking as she holds back sobs. "I wanted you to know how I felt."

From inside the envelope, Sojiro pulls out some forms. It doesn't take Sojiro long to realise that they're forms for adoption, causing his eyes to well up as he holds a hand to his face.

"H-happy f-fathers day." Futaba says between sobs, before hugging him tightly. "I love you Dad."

"This is- this is the best gift I could ask for." Sojiro sobs, hugging Futaba back. "I love you too Futaba."

The other Phantom Thieves pull away their masks and wipe their own tears away, feeling proud at how far Futaba has come, and at the bond she and Sojiro share. 

* * *

**Authors Note:**

Hey everyone, Grimboyjr here. Well, it has been a while since I've wrote any fanfiction, so I decided to try and get back into it after getting the idea for this one shot from videos of people surprising step parents with adoption papers. I think this is the sweetest fanfic I've ever written aha. My writing is a bit rusty, but I hope readers enjoy it all the same =] Take care everyone!


End file.
